The Secret Emerald Project Part One: Giving Life to the Master Emerald
by Mizuki1-Kiruri13
Summary: In his hunger for revenge, Professor Gerald Robotnik goes to an unknown planet and kidnaps a young princess. With a small piece of the Master Emerald and the young feline, he decides to make a new creation. Will this be a fatal failure or a dangerous success?
1. Prolouge

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXECPT FOR ESMERALDA THE CAT.**

Gerald walked through the automatic sliding doors and quickly locked them. He walked over to a large, vertical tube in the center of the lab. He placed the oxygen mask over the small, black furry's face. The tiny feline squirmed in his arms as he did so. Finally, with the help of his machines, he placed the baby panther in the water- filled tube. The baby panther shivered within it.

"Soon, you will become of use for me, my dear. I will get my revenge on those pathetic humans. Then will they truly know the name of Gerald Robotnik."

Gerald opened his palm to reveal a beautiful, golden locket, shaped as a heart. The small baby panther opened her bright, amber eyes slightly, responding to Gerald's voice.

"They have taken away my sweet Maria and that is where you will come in. You will be a new creation, far better than anything I have created, perhaps even surpassing my greatest one. Much lies ahead for you in the future."

Gerald said, looking into the amber eyes of the young furry. The small panther closed her eyes, accepting her destiny.


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR ESMERALDA THE CAT**

****It was a dark, cold winter night, one moon cycle away from spring. A white tigress laid exhausted in her bed. A mid-aged feline walked up to the foot of the tigress' bed. The tigress opened her eyes.

"Marie..." The gray feline lowered her head.

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you, Your Highness." The tigress felt her heart skip a beat as she sat up.

"What are you saying?" The tigress stared at the empty hands of her maid.

"Where is my child?"

"That is the bad news." Marie responded to her queen.

"Why do you refuse to give me my child?!" Marie was having trouble answering the queen's question.

"Your child...your child was born dead, Your Majesty. There was nothing we could do." The queen shook her head.

"No. No, I don't believe you. I heard my child cry. I know my child is alive!"

"No, Your Highness. Your child never made a sound. Its body was limp and lifeless. I'm...I'm sorry." The realization of losing her first born finally hit the queen.

"No. No...no...no..." Marie remained still as her queen began to sob. In between breaths, the queen spoke to Marie.

"Please...leave..,"

"Yes, my queen."

Not too far away, a hooded figure rushed out of the castle with something in its arms. As the figure made it out of the castle's walls, it was wise to dodge the guards. The thing in the figure's arms began to squirm sand wiggle.

"Stay still, you little runt."

The voice of the figure sounded feminine. The figure remained in the shadows as a couple of guards past it by. Just as it was about to escape through the castle's gates, the figure was stopped by one of the many guards.

"What do you hold in your arms?" The figure had to think quickly.

"It is the lifeless body of the queen's child." The figure did its best to disguise its voice. The guard stared at the figure in disbelief.

"I hope you don't mind me making sure, do you?"

Before the figure could respond, the guard uncovered the child. Luckily, the young cat went limp, fooling the guard. The figure covered the child once more.

"Alright. Go." The figure bowed its head and quickly left into the forest.

The figure rushed through the forest until finally finding a strange aircraft. After making sure she had not been followed, the figure knocked at what seemed to be a metal opening to the inside. The figure stood back as a door opened down. Another body was making their way out of the aircraft. The hooded figure made her way in front of the unknown stranger.

"Well, it seems your plan has worked out quite nicely for me. But remind me once more why I had to wait so long to get this young cat? I'm sure there were others I could have gotten instead?" The stranger's voice sounded to be that of a male. The figure handed the child to the stranger.

"Let's just say you would be doing me quite the favor by taking this little runt of a child away. Now to our deal. Since you now have this runt, you will leave my children alone and never return?" The stranger looked down at the small panther in his arms. He began to tickle the young cat.

"I don't see why you continue to call this child a runt. Is it truly smaller than the average child of your species?" The stranger seemed to ignore the figure's question, thus infuriating the figure.

"You will leave and never search for my children again! For if I ever see you again, I will personally make sure you are killed. Is that clear, you pathetic human?!" The human looked up at the figure, quite annoyed at her outburst.

"If you want others to know that you're the one behind this, then continue on with your yelling. But yes, it was part of the deal that I would leave. I only need one for my plan to work and perhaps this young child will be perfect. Although, one is never too sure." The figure revealed a dagger it had hidden.

"Don't even try." The human chuckled to himself.

"I am a man of my word and your beloved children are safe." The man went back to the child in his arms. A strange feeling rose inside him.

"That better be true. Now leave before anyone else discovers you were here." The figure moved away from the aircraft as the man nodded and walked back inside. The door closed and the figure made its way out of the forest towards its home.

Inside of the aircraft, the lights were bright and the face of the man was now visible. Gerald Robotnik walked into the control room of his space ship and began the sequence to leave. The young panther squirmed in his arms. Gerald once more looked down at the child and once more felt that strange feeling. He shook off the feeling and took out a necklace that was in his pocket. The ship was well above the trees of the forest. He walked over to a nearby window and allowed the panther to look out as well.

"Things are working out perfectly. It is time for you to say good-bye to your home, my dear. You are only part one of my many part master plan. Thanks to you, I will have my revenge." Gerald looked down at the golden locket in his hand.

"For you I do this, Maria." With that, Gerald began his course back to Earth and left the very similar planet, kidnapping the true-blooded princess of Ondria.


End file.
